csofandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Zombie
Regular zombie is the default playable zombie class in Zombie: The Original, Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero, Zombie: The Union and Zombie: Darkness. It appears as AI-controlled enemy in Zombie Scenario. Zombie Mods 'Zombie: The Original' After the incident in Rex Research Institute, the scientists are infected by a virus which turns them into zombies (Origin Regular zombie). The zombies have now escaped from Rex and started infecting other humans. The Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists must combine their forces in order to survive the outbreak. 'Zombie: The Mutation' After obtaining many human blood samples from infecting humans, the Host Regular zombie is now able to evolve into an Origin zombie and use the 'Berserk' ability which enhances its movement speed and knockback resistance for a certain amount of time. However, this ability costs an amount of the zombie's health to be used. The zombie can continue in evolving until it reaches the Evolute Stage or simply the Prime Stage which grants it a very high amount of health and armor power. The zombies can also regenerate their HP under certain conditions and are able to use Zombie Grenades. 'Zombie: The Hero' Zombies are able to revive from death as long as they are not killed by a headshot. Host Regular zombies can also use the Berserk ability but it is less efficient when compared to the one of Origin zombie because it is only active for a short amount of time and consumes 500 HP for both the Host and Origin zombie types. When a zombie receives a certain amount of damage or either infect humans, its Anger Bar will increase and when it is maxed out, the zombie will evolve to the next evolution stage and receive more HP and armor power. 'Zombie: The Union' Regular zombies have 2000 health points and 200 armor points. However, it has 2500 health points and 250 armor points if the player has bought the Strong Lifepower set. The Berserk ability does not consume HP at all, and it increases the speed of the zombie alongside doubling its damage by 2 times, however it decreases the defensive power while in use. Zombie 4: Darkness *New sounds have been added for him in Zombie 4: Darkness as well as a new appearance. *In Zombie 4: Darkness, the regular zombie has the ability to climb walls alongside his berserk ability. Zombie Scenario Host Regular zombie comes with green color can throw Zombie Grenade. They make their first appearance in Lost City chapter. In Double Gate chapter starting round 17 ~ 20, the aggressive Enhanced Regular zombies (orange colored) make their first appearance with upgraded health and attack power to defeat humans. In Dead End chapter, Red Origin Regular zombie appears. In Threat chapter, blue colored Regular zombies appear (similar to Crasher-type Heavy zombie), however, their function and health has no different with the normal ones. In Envy Mask chapter, black colored Regular zombies appear with the same function as Stalker-type Light zombie. Abilty - Berserk: make zombie's movement faster. Gameplay Tactics *Use Berserk ability when the enemy is reloading. *Bunnyhopping is faster when using Berserk ability, causing confusion to enemies. *Berserk lowers knockback power of weapons. Use Berserk ability when enemy is using high knockback weapons such as Winchester M1887, Double-barreled shotgun, TAR-21 or Hammer. *Always take a glance to HP before using the Berserk ability as using it will consume health. *Move zig-zag to avoid being hit. Counters *If a Berserk Regular zombie is chasing you, switch to your secondary weapon and attack in burst to slow it down, and remember that ignoring the zombie won't make it easier to survive. *Move zig-zag as direct move is easier to be hit. *Aim for the chest as it is very hard to aim the shaking head. *Usually Origin Regular zombie's skill can run faster than usual when using Berserk ability, so try to shoot to slow it down until its skill timed out. *The skill of the Regular zombie usually consumes health, you can keep running until the zombie's Berserk ability cooling down to use the skill again. *Use weapons that have high knockback to knock zombies back at Zombie Escape mode. *In ducts or when a Regular zombie is ducking, aim at the guts for headshot damages. Tips *In Zombie: The Mutation, Origin Regular zombie can use the Berserk ability for 10 seconds. It has no cooldown period. For each usage, 1000HP is consumed. When idle, the Origin will heal at a rate of 400 Health Points per second. *In Zombie: The Hero, Origin Regular zombie can use the Berserk ability for 10 seconds. It has 5 seconds cooldown and 500HP is consumed for each usage. When idle, the Origin will heal at a rate of 500HP per second. For Host Regular zombie, it can use the Berserk ability for 5 seconds and has 10 seconds cooldown. 500HP is consumed per usage, it regenerates 200HP per second when idle. Gallery Original= File:Regularzombie_viewmodel.png|View model Zombiebomb viewmodel.png|Ditto, with Zombie Grenade normal zombie model.png|Host Regular zombie host zombie model.png|Origin Regular zombie Zombie Scenario: Green Zombie.png|Throw-type Regular Zombie Enchanted Regular Zombies.png|Enhanced Regular zombie Host zombie red.png|Red Regular zombie Host regular zombie spray.png|Spray File:Normal_regular_zombie_dummy.png|Dummy model File:Regular_zombie_host_dummy.png|Ditto, Origin File:Normal_regular_zombie_swim.png|Swim model File:Host_regular_zombie_swim.png|Ditto, Origin File:Zombie_origin_hitbox.png|Hitbox, Origin File:Zombie_host_hitbox.png|Hitbox, Host zombie2.JPG|Poster 1358149108_untitled2.jpg|Ditto oldzombiecsoregular.JPG|Old Host Zombie Dying sound Ditto Ditto, Zombie Scenario version Hurt sound Ditto Start using the Berserk ability Using Berserk Ditto |-| Zombie 4: Darkness= File:Z4normal_viewmodel.png|View model Z4normal_ingamemdl.png|In-game model Z4normal_dummymdl.png|Dummy model Z4normal_hitbox.png|Hitbox 1505103_578124125596282_1768597874_n.jpg|Ditto, HD New normalzb.png|Model change New normalzb4.png|Promotional art, before release File:Normalzbz4_promoart.png|Ditto, after release Zb4 zombidash.png|Berserk screen effect |-| Enhanced= File:Normalzombie_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Normalzombie_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Normal_zombie_enhanced_origin.png|Ditto, HD File:Normalzombie_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host |-| Trivia *This model is replaced by Psycho zombie model in Mainland China version due to China's censorship laws. Proper models for host Psycho Zombie and non-host has their outfit retextured to red and black respectively. *It is the only zombie with only one death animation. *There's a steel hook planted on origin zombie's back. However, it was removed in the Zombie 4: Darkness model, and it was replaced with a third arm. *The Host zombie has a pistol in his leg holster, signalling he was previously a Counter-Terrorist or a Terrorist. *The view model hands are based on the old Host zombie. *The first release of Zombie: The Origin which introduced the Regular Zombie, its Host model had whiter skin until later updates thereof. *In Zombie 4: Darkness, some of his sounds share the same with the Yeti's sounds. *Its Zombie 4: Darkness model appears in Omen chapter as a decoration, alongside other Zombie 4: Darkness's zombies. *In the Zombie Mode Skill Bar Settings, its ability is called "Crazy". Category:Zombies Category:Factions